Never Had A Dream Come True
by A.Lentini
Summary: Kagome realizes that Inuyasha is in love with Kikyou, and finally relinquishes any claims she has on him. IY.Kag 12 parts and a teaser PART 2 UPLOADED
1. Never had a dream come true

Hi everyone! Well, here is my FIRST ONESHOT! I have 14 more coming. They are all based on lyrics from some of the songs that I like.

Never Had A Dream Come True Is basically Kagome to Inuyasha once she realizes that HE LOVES KIKYOU. NOT HER. Although she will always love him, she gives up any claim on him that she has ever had, felt, said, or thought. I hope you like it, and I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys would review.

Thanks, Ryoko Ao Midori

P.S.: CHECK OUT MY BIO! IMPORTANT INFORMATION ENCLOSED! I am postponing 2, that's right, 2 of my stories for lack of reviews per update. Another is getting very close. I will/MIGHT do one more update, but unless I get a certain number of reviews for that chapter, THEY WILL BE PUT ON HAITUS INDEFINITELY!

So, now that that is said, Review, and have A GREAT DAY!

Never Had a Dream Come True

Kagome sighed as she fell against her bed. She grunted as her chubby feline pet pounced onto her back.

"Dernit Buyo! Get off!"

She sighed as she threw Buyo off her and she grabbed her mp3 player and headphones. She pulled on her converse and jogging pants, also sporting a deep red tank top, showing off her flat, tanned, muscular stomach.

She was thankful that her mother wasn't home, and wouldn't be for a while.

She pulled on her headphones and headed outside, down the many steps of the shrine, and into the street.

She sighed as I'm a Bitch, I'm a liar by Alanis Morisette played.

Kagome sighed as her thought wandered to Inuyasha.

---------FlashBack---------

"Inuyasha…"

He sighed as her soul stealers flowed around their forms as if they were water.

He plunged his nose into her hair. "Kikyou…I…I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you."

Kagome's eyes widened in fear and shock. She had seen Kikyou's Shinidamachuu at the same moment in time that Inuyasha did, and she had followed him as he tried to make his escape away from their camp.

She stared as Kikyou's lips seek out Inuyasha's, as he watched as she caressed his lips, caressed his muscular arms, as her arms found their way up and down his firm chest.

The jealousy hit her, and she ran.

---------End FlashBack----------

Kagome grimaced. 'Baka! He would never love you! He promised _Kikyou_' she seethed.

'Damn her.'

She continued jogging as the next song flowed into her headphones.

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind

Kagome winced as a cruel smirk cursed her pretty little face.

'Ya got that right'.

One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
there's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know

Kagome shook her head. 'There AREN'T any ways…'

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Kagome was really into the lyrics by now, comparing them all to her situation with Inuyasha.

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time

Kagome snorted. "Only 500 years worth…" she whispered darkly.

And so my road can never be because yesterday is all that fills my mind   
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget   
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

Kagome thought back to the day when she met Inuyasha. Her brother, Buyo, and the well…Mistress Centipede, the Shikon no tama, her near death…and the kawaii dog ears that still up unto this day sat upon his silver strands.

She sighed. 'Way to go Kagome! You're really getting him off your mind, aren't ya?'

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to   
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you

Kagome looked up into her surroundings, realizing that she really wasn't paying attention to where she was running to, gasping as she realized she had wound up back at her shrine. Back up the steps, back near the old well, back to Goshinboku.

She looked up into the sky as she slid the headphones off of her ears. 'Damn this fate. Damn this fate that has cursed me…that scarred me for life.'

She sniffled as she realized that she was crying. Over _him_.

She sighed, furiously wiping away any traces of her tears.

She failed miserably as she turned to go back inside…

His golden delights feasting on her chocolate ones.

"Yo."


	2. Behind these Hazel eyes

Hey, It's me again.(Obviously) Anywho's, I was in the panhandle of Florida where Hurricane Dennis hit hard and where the eye wall sat for…oh…I'd say about 20 minutes. We were out of power for 5 days and we got our internet back later that day after about 5 or 6 pm, and now 2 more are brewing, although Emily should go out into the Atlantic or pass us completely. But Franklin is still out there. (Frowns) We had SO MANY LIMBS DOWN! O.O; I walked out and I think I worked out in the rain and around the neighborhood on Sunday until dark. When I came back home, I was soaked. -- But we really are lucky that we only managed to get minor damage. Thanks again for reading my story!

(and now Katrina is on her way, it will be here Sunday, august 28)

Ryoko recommends "Life Is Pain" by punkgoddess. only)

Funny and although I can't really see a plot, it drew me in. Hope you check it out…and if you do, tell her I sent you please…Thanks, Ryoko…Also, I might be changing my pen-name to Celeste or Celestial Fun or something of the sort. My PERMANENT address will be:

www. /u /704764 (Remove Spaces) The best way to K.I.T is by putting me in you FANFIC favorites or Story Alerts…That way It will let you know when I update. If I change my name, I will also update my notifying list, so that way you will be informed if any of my stories are updated. Also, I try to send out Email alerts personally to all my reviewers, but it gets kinda hard when you have no power. Please try to excuse me if I am tardy or don't email at all. Thank you, Ryoko

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-♥-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight   
Everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No I cant sleep  
Im barely hanging on **

Kagome sighed as she brought the glass to her lips. 'Why am I losing sleep…over _him_?'

**  
Here I am  
Once again **

"Kagome? KAGOME!"

Kagome jerked her head up. "Huh? What's going on?"

Yuka sighed. "You fell asleep _again_...Are you _sure_ you're ok? You've been really…spaced out lately…"

Kagome sighed and forced a smile, waving her head, dismissing any of their thoughts. She yawned. "Yeah…just tired. That's all…"

Eri gave her an 'I dunno' look. "What ever you say Kagome-chan…as long as your sure…"

"Higurashi!"

Kagome mentally sweatdropped. 'Greeeeaaaaaatttt…..just what I need…'

She coughed then looked up into his bright, sun-shiney face. "Hey Hojou…"

His smile didn't falter, not even at the sound of her tired and bored voice. "Well, I've been noticing your tiredness lately…I thought maybe…" he dug in his pockets and pulled out 5 vip passes of some sort.

"Well, that maybe we could all go to Tangerine dreams tonight…Help you get your mind off of whatever has been bothering you…"

**Im torn into pieces  
Cant deny it  
Cant pretend **

"I don't know Hojou…" 'If Inuyasha comes back for another round…'  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside

"C'mon Higurashi! It'll really help!"

Kagome sighed. "Fine…"

Eri, Yuka, and Yume squealed as Hojou walked off, smiling his ass off. "FINALLY!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

-Hojou-

Hojou smile grew as he began to skip. 'I'm going clubbing with Kagome! I'm going clubbing with Kagome!'

-Back with the girls-

Kagome sighed as she slng her enormous backpack over her shoulder. "K, well, I am going to go home and get ready…Meet me at my house at 7, ok?"

Yuka, Eri, and Yume nodded. "Hai!"

-Kagome-

'DAMN HIM! I'm failing tests, I can't eat, I can't listen to music…EVERYTHING REMINDS ME OF THAT BLOODY INUYASHA!'

She took her frustration out on the schools gate, kicking it several times. She sighed.

"Damn you, Inuyasha…"

Kagome pushed back the tears as memories came flooding back.

**But you wont get to see the tears I cry  
Behing these Hazel eyes **

-Flashback-

"Inuyasha, I love you as hanyou…"

"Ka-Kagome…"  
**  
I told you Everything  
Opened up and let you in **

'_I felt so safe…_**'**

**  
You made me feel alright for once in my life **

Kagome pushed back tears as Kikyou hugged him, caressed him…_KISSED_ him…

**  
Now all thats left of me  
Is what I pretend to be **  
**So together but so broken up inside **

Kagome sucked in her breath as she jumped into the well, plotting never to return to the time of the past…

**  
Cause I cant breathe  
No I cant sleep  
Im barley hangin on **

-End Flashback-****

Here I am  
Once again  
Im torn into pieces   
Cant deny it  
Cant pretend  
Just thought you were the one   
Broken up deep inside  
But you wont get to see the tears I cry   
Behing these Hazel eyes 

Kagome pushed back the tears as she climbed the never-ending stairway to "hell"…The place she called her home…The place where the well house stood…Where she had fallen in…and fate made her fall in love…****

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, i blame myself 

Kagome's eyes widened as she reached the top, seeing a red-clad hanyou staring up into the branches of Goshinboku…

Kagome's hand wnet over her heart on instinct as it fluttered. 'Damn him!'

**  
Just seeing you it kills me now  
No I dont cry  
On the outside anymore  
**

Inuyasha turned, acknowledging her presence as he took a step foreward, and her a step back. "Kagome…"

**  
Here I am  
Once again  
Im torn into pieces **

"NO INUYASHA! STAY AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST LEAVE ME BE!JUST…" she took a deep breath as he stopped, a forlorn expression covering every inch of his face.

"Just…leave…" she whispered as if her voice was carried by the wind.

**  
Cant deny it  
Cant pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside **

It broke her in two…seeing the man she loved so much walk away from her, in what she might have thought, would be out of her life forever…

**  
But you wont get to see the tears I cry  
Behing these Hazel eyes  
**


End file.
